Kesialan Seorang Jellal Fernandes
by synstropezia
Summary: Hari ini bener-bener hari yang sialll banget buat Jellal, anak kelas 3 SMA yang bersekolah di Fairy Tail. Kalau mau tau kesialannya baca sendiri aja deh.
1. Kesialan Bagian I

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tapi punyanya Hiro Mashima

Summary : Hari ini bener-bener hari yang sialll banget buat Jellal, anak kelas 3 SMA yang bersekolah di Fairy Tail. Kalau mau tau kesialannya baca sendiri aja deh.

A/N : Niat bikin cerita humor aku, cuman aku ga yakin sihh ini lucu atau enggak. Ya, mau lucu atau enggak riview aja deh. Disini ga ada EYDnya jadi gomen. OOC :v

Pagi itu matahari bersinar, ya lah masa bulan yang bersinar lu kira malem? Ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru yang berjalan dengan santainya, bahkan keong bisa lebih cepat dari dia saking lambatnya anak ini berjalan. Panggil aja dia Jellal, oke? Bukan Jelly lohh! Nama lengkapnya mah Jellal Fernandes, kalian mau tau dia siapa? Dia itu anak berandalan di sekolah Fairy Tail, sohibnya itu Natsu si manusia setengah naga bukan setengah salmon, dan Gray si kece yang sebenarnya ga populer. Oke, sekian dulu deh perkenalannya.

Jam tepat menunjukkan pukul 7 malam eh salah 7 pagi, 10 menit lagi masuk sekolah tetapi si Jellal masih aja leha-leha jalannya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan jika dia terperosok kesebuah lubang yang amat dalam sebenarnya ga dalam. Yaaa dan ternyata saudara-saudara dia masuk kedalam got! Kalian tau kan got itu kayak gimana? Bau, banyak sampah, banyak tikus lagi. Jellal merasa sangat marah, lagian ngapain sih pake acara jatuh ke got segala? Mending kalau acara pernikahan ada makan-makannya, nah loh ngaco ini topik pembicaraannya.

Diapun bangkit berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalananya menuju sekolah, selama perjalanan dia merasa bau tubuhnya menjadi sangat aneh karna bercampur dengan 5% parfum, 20% sabun dan 75% sampah, ini presantase yang ngasal biar keliatan keren aja itu mah. Jellal pun sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, untungnya pak satpam masih berbaik hati membukakan pintu hati, eh bukan pintu gerbang supaya Jellal bisa masuk. Cerita sebenarnya sih si pak satpam itu pingsan karena ga kuat nyium bau badan Jellal yang 75%nya sampah hahahaha.

Bahkan ketika masuk kelas semua mata tertuju pada Jellal, bukan karena wajahnya yang ganteng atau apalah itu, tetapi karena bau busuk yang mengelilingi badannya itu yang menarik perhatian teman-temannya, bahkan lalat juga tertarik kali untuk mendekatinya. Natsu dan Gray menghampiri Jellal dan mereka masih aja deket-deket meski udah tau si Jellal bau badannya kayak nafas naga hahahaha.

"Buset Jellal, lu udah ga mandi setahun ya?" Tanya Natsu iseng

"Enak aja, gue tiap hari mandi tau!"

"Mandi dimana lu?"

"Di laut! Ga lah di kamar mandi, kayak gak tau aja…"

"Ohh, lu mandi di laut yang sekarang?" Tanya Natsu lagi

"Aduhhh! Bukan! Gue mandi di kamar mandi" Tegasnya

"Terus kenapa bau?" Giliran Gray yang nanya

"Tadi jatuh ke got, bau deh"

"Kiraiin kamu mandi pake sampah hehehe…." Kata Gray

"Lu aja sono mandi pake sampah, eh gurunya mana?"

"Jam pelajaran kosong sekarang. Happy dikit lah Jellal"

"Gimana mau Happy coba, badan bau gini cuman lu berdua yang mau deket nah sisanya yang mau deket gw sapa? Paling laler"

"Ya gak apa-apa, lu sekarang punya fans baru yaitu laler, ga ada lho orang yang fansnya laler cuman lu doang Jellal!" Gray mengatakannya dengan bangga

"Gw ga bangga kok situ bangga -_-"

"Eh….Eh si Erza curhat kemarin ke gue, katanya lu udah memulai kisah cinta yang indah ya dengan Ultear?" Gray ngomong ke Jellal

"Hah? Sadar Gray buka matamu jangan mimpi dulu…Si Jellal kan pacarnya Erza kok jadi nyambung ke Ultear?" Natsu ga ngerti

"Maksudmu apaan lagi? Jangan gaje dehh" Kata Jellal sweatdrop

"Lah, kemarin tuh Erza ngomong ke gue sambil mewek-mewek katanya lu jalan berduaan sama Ultear sambil gandengan tangan lalu lu ngobrol sama Ultear dan lu ditampar the end"

"Lalu indahnya?" Tanya Natsu dan Jellal bersamaan

"Ya gue yakin pasti gini, lu ngajak Ultear ke taman sekolahaan lalu lu megangin tangannya dengan sengaja, lalu lu nyatain perasaan cinta lu ke Ultear tapi si Ultear marah lalu dia nampar lu iya kan?"

"Plisss dehh…Jangan ngarang cerita Gray! Gue tuh kemarin ketahuan terlambat masuk sekolah, lalu si Ultear tuh ngajak gue ke taman sekolah dan dia ga gandeng tangan gue tapi telinga gue! Dan inget gue ga nembak dia! Dan dia itu nampar gue karena gue ngebantah lu tau sendiri kan? Ultear itu ketua osis dan dia itu galak!"

"Ohhh….Gitu tohhh" Gray cuman ngangguk-ngangguk

"Eh Pak Gildarts dateng" Kata Natsu

Yap, kelas yang tadinya penuh pertengkaran dan juga canda tawa menjadi hening seketika seperti di kuburan. Pak Gildarts guru setengah tercinta setengah terbenci ini sangat kaget melihat suasana kelas yang seperti kapal diterpa angin topan lalu pecah, semuanya hanya tersenyum manis kearah Pak Gildarts. Pak Gildarts sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan duduk. Ya dan sepertinya perhatian Pak Gildarts tertuju pada Jellal Fernandes.

"Ya Tuhan Jellal! Kenapa kamu? Badanmu bau banget sampe kecium kesini!"

"Hmmm….Ya gitu deh…"

"Ya gitu deh ya gitu deh, jawabannya tiap ditanya gitu mulu. Mandi pake apa kamu tadi?"

"Sabun lah…Kalau bisa pake kembang 7 rupa mandinya"

"Heh? Kembang 7 rupa? Gaya amat…Kok ga ngajak-ngajak sih?"

"Lagian bapak percaya saya mandi kembang 7 rupa? Ya enggak lah"

"Kamu berani sekali menipu saya! Dan Jellal, mengapa kamu memakai seragam cokelat? Hari ini Rabu seharusnya kamu memakai seragam putih dan kenapa warna cokelatnya setengah putih? Cokelatnya juga pudar dan sepertinya tidak alami" Nih guru kebingungan sendiri

"Itu kare…."

"Dan Jellal! Apa kau mau membuat trend fashion baru di sekolah? Liat dikepalamu itu ada kulit pisangnya, kulit pisang itu bukan topi Jellal jangan aneh-aneh kamu"

"Maaf pak…Saya ga ada niat mau bikin trend fashion kok"

"Lalu kenapa pakaianmu penuh warna begitu? Juga bau badanmu sungguh…."

"Itu karena saya jatuh ke got"

Semua kelaspun tertawa mendengar jawaban Jellal, Pak Gildarts malah ikutan ketawa. Tiba-tiba Pak Gildarts memukul meja dengan tangannya, dan diapun memegang tangannya dan teriak-teriak karena tangannya sakit. Jellal sendiri sweatdrop dengan kelakukan gurunya itu.

"Jellal karena kau salah menggunakan seragam dan hendak menciptakan trend fashion yang sangat aneh di sekolah ini kamu tidak saya perbolehkan ikut pelajaran saya titik ga ada tanda koma ga pake tapi tapian"

"Baik pak…" Keluar dari kelas

Bersambung…

A/N : Kesialan Jellal ga sampai disitu, di chap selanjutnya saat istirahat dia sial lagi. Lucu ga? Kalau ga lucu gomen, ini bukan gaya cerita aku sih tapi gaya ngomong aku di dunia nyata hahahaha. Aku ga nyangka bakal publish nih cerita di bulan ramadhan :v


	2. Kesialan Bagian II

Sekitar jam setengah semblianan, bel istirahatpun berbunyi semua yang berada di kelas langsung menyerbu kantin, kok kayaknya kantin itu jadi tempat perang ya? Lagian pake acara nyerbu segala sihhh, seperti tentara mau nyerbu wilayah musuhnya aja dehhh. Natsu, Gray dan Jellal juga begitu mereka menyerbu kantin lalu jajan banyak-banyak sampe kantong bolong karena digigit ulat, eh bukan itu penyebabnya kantongnya bolong, bolong karena udah ga punya uang lagi.

Yang paling banyak jajannya itu si Natsu, liat aja jajan mie ayam, jajan nasi juga jajan minuman kemasan. Ya jajan minuman mah emang iya kali, masa iya nanti si Natsu minum air bekas orang? Ga kan? Nah disini Jellal mulai sial lagi nihh, dia kan beli susu tuh kan lubangnya bukan lubang hidung yaaa ditusuk pake sedotan, Natsu ngasih tau kalau Jellal melupakan satu hal penting.

"Oi Jellal lu lupa kocok tuh, kan perintahnya kocok dahulu sebelum diminum"

"Eh iya lupa, kocok dulu deh"

Bingung author, otak si Jellal konslet ya? Kok dikocok? Kan udah dibuka, perintahnya aja jelas banget kocok dahulu sebelum diminum bukan diminum dahulu baru dikocok, wah si Jellal mau nyesatin orang nihh. Pas dikocok ya jelas-jelas isinya keluar, Jellal pun bingung dan entah disengaja maupun tidak disengaja dia memencet botol kemasan susunya, dan dari sedotan tersebut isi susunya keluar dan mengenai muka dia. Natsu malah nonton sambil nyengir kuda, Gray ga peduli masih makan.

"Hahahaha lucu, baru tau gue ternyata kemasan susu kotak bisa kencing"

"Lucu, lucu! Apanya yang lucu!"

"Siniin dong botol kemasan susunya"

"Mau lu apain?"

"Jellal, buka mulutnya"

Dan Jellal benar-benar membuka mulutnya, dengan isengnya Natsu memencet botol kemasan susu tersebut kearah mulut Jellal. Merasa tidak enak Jellal menutup mulutnya dan susunyapun mengenai wajahnya, sebagian kena bajunya. Semua melihat mereka berdua lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak, penampilan Jellal sekarang bener-bener kacau hahaha…

"Natsu! Apa yang kamu lakukan!" Teriak Jellal ke Natsu

"Hey Gray, tadi Jellal baru saja mandi susu lhoo"

"Mandi susu? Kok situ ga ngajak-ngajak"

"Ya ampun! Lu percaya sama omongannya si Natsu? Gue jadi korban keisengannya dia"

"Maksudnya?"

"Tadi itu dia mencetin susu kemasannya sampe isinya abis dan lu liat sendiri kena muka gue!"

"Itu uji coba, eh Gray gue baru tau bukan cuman manusia yang bisa kencing, botol kemasan bisa kencing juga kalau udah ditancepin sedotan di tempat bukanya, terus lu pencet deh kemasannya hahaha"

"Ohh, eh Jellal lu kayaknya ga puas ya cuman mandi di got? Sekarang lu mandi susu pake susu kemasan kotak yang lu beli"

"Bukan gitu…."

"Sekarang fans kamu kayaknya bukan cuman lalat deh, tapi semut juga suka kali deket-deket sama kamu" Kata Natsu iseng

"Bagus banget…"

"Lu bilang bagus, berati lu seneng dong?" Tanya Natsu

"Gue ga seneng, gue benci!"

Bel masukpun berbunyi, Jellal hanya bisa menunjukkan wajah yang datar dia berharap dirinya tak lagi sial. Saat itu pelajaran Biologi, bu Evergreen masuk dan semuanya mengucapkan salam. Perhatian bu Evergreen tetuju pada Jellal, Jellal hanya bisa pasrah…

"Jellal, apa-apaan bau badanmu itu? Bau susu bercampur sampah…"

"Maaf bu"

"Maaf, maaf… Maaf mulu kamu tadi mandi susu campur sampah?"

"Bukan gitu bu"

"Lalu? Sepertinya benar kata Pak Gildarts kamu sedang membuat trend fashion baru ya?"

"Bukan juga"

"Lah buktinya, bajumu itu setengah putih setengah cokelat dan setengah hijau sekarang dan dikepalamu apa itu? Ada susu kemasan kotak, topi barumu selain kulit pisang?"

"Bukan bu…Bukan…"

"Bukan mulu dari tadi, lalu apa? Ibu tidak punya waktu mendengar cerita dari anak nakal dan aneh sepertimu, sekarang keluar dari kelas dan jangan ikut pelajaran ibu hari Sabtu nanti!"

"Baik bu…"

Mungkin sekarang semua orang berpandangan kalau Jellal itu suka mandi sampah campur susu. Jellal hanya pasrah, entar kesialan apa lagi yang akan dialaminya? Apa ini hukumannya karena dia kelamaan mandi? Maaf bro keceplosan aib Jellal kebuka deh hahaha.

Bersambung…

A/N : Maaf banget ya, dichap 1 nya agak kacau and ga jelas. Aku bener2 ga kepikiran lho, makasih buat kritik dan sarannya ya cc Luna, moga2 kamu suka chap 2 ini. Kalau masih hancur, maaf

Balasan riview :

Guest : Yes, is Yuno Gasai from Future Diary


	3. Kesialan Bagian III

Pelajaran Biologi dilanjutkan dengan pelajaran Bahasa Jepang, oke pelajaran ini paling bikin males. Mau tau kenapa? Gurunya itu lhooo, sebut saja Pak Freed dia itu kabarnya guru maho di sekolah, ini bukan hanya sekedar rumor belaka, ada beberapa murid yang sering melihat Pak Freed deket-deketan sama Pak Laxus, guru matematika terbenci mereka ini. Jadi, ada beberapa murid yang anti banget sama Pak Freed, mana gurunya galak lagi, dah maho galak lagi hadeuh…hadeuh…

Nah, untungnya Pak Freed tidak ada dijam pelajaran pertama, jadi tanpa basa-basi semua keluar dari kelas ya..Paling sekedar nongkrong di kantin, atau bahkan nongkrong di wc, jangan ditiru itu ga normal banget. Ada beberapa adik kelas yang masuk ke kelasnya Jellal, mereka memberitau sesuatu kepada Jellal dan tanpa pikir panjang Jellal langsung pergi ke kelas adiknya, Wendy Marvell. Sesampainya di kelas adiknya itu, dia hendak melangkahkan kaki masuk tetapi dan tetapi dia meginjak sebuah tali dan sebuah emberpun jatuh tepat dikepalanya. Bisa dilihat, sekarang dia basah kuyub dan kepalanya tertutup oleh ember.

"Liat Wendy kakakmu penampilannya lucu banget, aku dengar dari guru, kakakmu berusaha membuat trend fashion baru di sekolah"

"Bohong, kakak kan ga modis orangnya lagian mengapa baju kakak setengah setengah?" Wendy seperti mau menangis

"Itu…"

"Maaf kak, aku berjanji tidak akan makan-makanan punya kakak lagi, aku juga berjanji tidak akan megintip facebook kakak lagi ataupun membajak twitter kakak, aku menyesal jadi jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh nanti aku kena malu"

"Jadi selama ini kamu yang membajak twitterku, dan juga selama ini kamu sering megintip facebook kakak?"

"Iya, maafkan aku kak" Wendy nangis

"Dasar keterlaluan! Udah jatuh ke got, disemprotin susu sama Natsu, sekarang kejatuhan ember pula, kok gue siallll sihhh!"

Jellal pergi meninggalkan kelas adiknya sambil berlari dengan kepala ditutupi ember, sesekali dia menabrak tiang sekolah bahkan bukan sesekali lagi tapi udah keseringan, dan bisa dilihat jika embernya penyok. Wendy masih menangis apalagi sekarang kakaknya pergi meninggalkannya, pasti sekarang Jellal membenci dirinya, begitu pikir Wendy. Kayak drama tragedi aja deh, tapi ini mah drama kacau balau hahaha…

Ketika memasuki kelas Jellal tidak sadar jika Pak Freed sudah datang, dan sepertinya Jellal terlambat masuk kelas. Melihat penampilan Jellal yang seperti orang miskin itu Pak Freed langsung memanggil namanya.

"Jellal Fernandes"

"Apa, siapa disana?"

"Saya Pak Freed guru bahasa Jepang"

"Oh, bapak dimana rasanya dari tadi semuanya gelap siapa sih yang matiin lampu?"

"Itu karena kepalamu tertutup ember, lagipula kenapa kamu memakai ember sebagai topimu? Apa ini trend fashion?"

"Bukan pak, bapak salah saya mana mau bikin trend fashion"

"Kalau begitu jangan aneh-aneh, tadi bapak dengar kamu memakai topi dari kulit pisang dan botol kemasan susu kotak, sekarang ember, sekalian saja nanti kamu memakai pakaian astronot"

"Yah ela pak, ga usah berlebihan juga kali"

"Cepat lepas embernya! Bapak tidak bisa memulai pelajaran"

Setelah embernya dilepas, Pak Freed menyuruh murid-murid untuk membuka buku halaman 54, dihalaman 54 itu ada sebuah sajak, nah si Jellal disuruh baca tuh. Tetapi…

"Jellal, bacakan sajak pada halaman 54"

"Bagi anda penggemar anime. Pasti tidak asing kan dengan Sword Art Online, nah pada…"

"Berhenti! Kamu itu tidak bisa membaca ya? Jelas-jelas bapak menyuruhmu membaca sajak mengapa kamu membaca artikel tentang anime? Atau mungkin kamu belum lulus TK ya? Cepat balik ke TK dan belajar membaca!"

"Bapak saya bisa membaca, ini saya membaca berarti saya lulus TK, anak TK kan belum bisa baca kayak tadi"

"Atau matamu min 10? Jadi semua yang kamu baca serasa kabur?"

"Iya kali pak kabur liat wajah saya yang ganteng hahaha"

"Hush! Jangan sok tampan kamu! Masih tampanan pak Laxus daripada kamu"

"Wah, bapak ketahuan maho" Ledek Jellal

"Diam! Bapak akan pergi kemejamu kita lihat apa yang kamu baca"

Pak Freed melihat buku yang tadi dibaca Jellal, dan ternyata saudara-saudara itu adalah majalah anime! Merasa ada yang janggal, Pak Freed mengeluarkan semua isi tas Jellal, dan bisa kita ketahui ada begitu banyak majalah anime, dan juga komik-komik. Jellal jadi bingung sendiri, lalu dia nepok jidatnya. Buset gue salah masukin buku!

"Jellal Fernandes, jelaskan apa ini!"

"Ya itu komik dan majalah, masa masih harus dijelasin"

"Jelaskan mengapa kamu membawa ini ke sekolah!"

"Itu…"

"Jellal, bapak mengerti dengan cita-citamu yang ingin menjadi pedagang. Tetapi sadarlah ini bukan pasar, ini adalah sekolah tempatmu belajar bukan tempat berjualan"

"Bapak jangan sotoy! Cita-cita saya bukan jadi pedagang, dan kenapa bapak mengaitkannya dengan berdagang?"

"Dengan komik sebanyak ini kamu bisa saja membuka lapak kecil. Oh ternyata cita-citamu menjadi tukang soto, soto apa? Mie kah? Ayam? Kambing? Semoga cita-citamu terwujud, kalau kamu sudah menjadi tukang soto bapak akan mampir dan sesekali makan"

"Apa hubungannya dengan tukang soto?" Jellal sweatdrop

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Sepulang sekolah pergi dan temui saya di ruang guru, lalu bayar cicilan acara perpisahan. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti pak" Jellal nunjukin wajah jutek

Bersambung…


	4. Kesialan Bagian IV

Pulang sekolahnya Jellal langsung melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan Pak Freed, dia pergi ke ruang guru seorang diri dan menghadap Pak Freed, tetapi Pak Freed menyuruh Jellal untuk pergi ke bagian administrasi terlebih dahulu. Ya dan kini dia berhadapan dengan Yukino, staff administrasi yang baru.

"Saya mau membayar uang cicilan acara perpisahan"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Jellal Fernandes"

"Kamu belum membayar sama sekali, mau langsung bayar lunas atau bagaimana?"

"Nyicil dulu deh 100 ribu, lagi boke" Jellal menyodorkan uang 100 ribu

"Maaf, tetapi saya tidak bisa menerima uangmu" Yukino memegang tangan Jellal dan mengembalikan uangnya

Kayaknya ada yang cemburu nihh, mau tau siapa? Pak Sting! Dia itu guru olahraga kelas 10-11 SMA, guru yang satu ini sepertinya dibakar api cemburu. Buset! Cepet padamkan dengan air nanti tubuh Pak Sting kebakar semua lagi, lupakan ga ada hubungannya dengan kebakaran. Tanpa bertanya dia langsung berdiri disamping Jellal dan mengeluarkan aura yang menakutkan seperti auranya Erza.

"Jellal, apa yang kau lakukan sama Yukino?"

"Heh? Pak Sting apa kabar?"

"Kamu masih bisa menanyakan kabar saya?! CEPAT KATAKAN APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN TERHADAP YUKINO?!"

"Pak ga usah teriak-teriak, saya ga melakukan apa-apa kok. Saya hanya mau memberikan uang 100 ribu tetapi malah ditolak"

"Uang 100 ribu? Sini bapak lihat"

"Jellal, uangmu itu uang mainan jika saya tak menerimanya wajar kan?" Tanya Yukino

"Pantas saja, ini memang uang mainan. Kamu mau mempermainkan Yukino ya!"

"Bukan gitu pak"

"Kalau kamu mau mempermainkan Yukino dengan uang mainan ini, kamu jangan salah ya dia itu lebih pintar darimu! Atau kamu pikir sedang bermain beli jual dengannya? Seperti ini, Yukino aku mau membeli kue tanah liatnya, harganya seribu jawab Yukino, ini uangnya, kamu ngasih uang 100 ribu, Yukino jawab aduh maaf ga ada uang kecil, lalu kamu jawab oh gitu ya kalau gitu aku bawa dulu deh uang 100 ribunya aku minta doraemon buat kecilin uangnya pake senter pengecil. Gitu hah?!"

"Bapak mending jadi guru bahasa Jepang aja deh, cerita karangan bapak bagus lho"

"Apa hubungannya dengan cerita ngasal bapak?! Kamu itu serius dikit napa? Kamu sudah kelas 13 eh salah maksud bapak kelas 3 SMA, kamu itu harus serius sebentar lagikan kamu ujian sekolah kalau kamu gak lulus gimana? Mau jadi pengangguran?"

"Mau jadi pengacara pak"

"Kalau kamu mau jadi pengacara ya harus rajin belajar"

"Bukan pengacara itu pak, maksud saya pengganguran banyak acara"

"Mana ada pengangguran banyak acara?! Jangan aneh-aneh kamu"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" Tanya Pak Freed

"Anak didik bapak ini keterlaluan, dia mau mempermainkan Yukino dengan memberikannya uang mainan"

"Uang mainan? Sini bapak liat, oh gambar spongebob ya, kebetulan bapak juga suka spongebob ternyata anak berandalan sepertimu juga suka spongebob ya"

"Apa hubungannya dengan spongebob?" Jellal makin swaetdrop

"Salah! Jellal bapak akan menyita komik dan majalahmu juga uang mainanmu ini, bla…bla…bla…bla"

Udah dimarahin Pak Sting dimarahin Pak Freed pula, apes amat sih si Jellal, mending makan pepes enak kali daripada apes ga enak hahahaha…Jellal pun keluar dari ruang guru dan pulang kerumahnya, ya lah masa kekolong jembatan. Telinganya seperti mau pecah mendengar ocehan Pak Freed tadi. Dasar Pak Freed banci, maho, mirip ibu-ibu, bawel gila, SGM SINTING GILA MIRING! Teriak Jellal dan sepertinya teriakannya mengundang perhatian beberapa orang. Jellal buru-buru menutup mulutnya lalu pergi, pas pulang sekolah jangan sampe sial lagi….

Bersambung…

A/N : Author yakin, dicerita ini ge krasa humornya. Tapi, aku yakin chap 5 lucu (kalaugalucuyaudah) Tgg chap 5 ya, chap terakhir dr cerita ini. Arigato buat yg udh riview dr awal hingga akhir


	5. Kesialan Bagian V

Pulang sekolah adalah saat-saat yang menyenangkan banget bagi Jellal. Ya, serasa seperti di surga gitu lhoo, bukan berarti Jellal mati terus ke surga, bukan lho! Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang riang gembira, seperti biasanya Jellal melewati rumah Jura Narsis. Ia melihat jika si Jura Narsis itu sedang menyiram bunga-bunganya dengan menggunakan shower, bukan shower sih lebih tepatnya selang. Lagi-lagi si Jellal sial, selangnya si Jura Narsis mengarah ke dia dan akhirnya tubuhnya basah kuyup. Jura yang menyadarinya bukan minta maaf, malah ngomong gini.

"Ya ampun Jellal! Kamu baru mandi ya?"

"Mandi apaan. Selang bapak mengenai saya tau!"

"Masa? Maaf atuh, kamu gak keliatan soalnya"

"Lah, badan gede gini ga keliatan. Emang saya semut apa?"

"Kalau kamu semut, pas kamu mau kesini mah udah tekor. Soalnya diinjek-injekin orang ahahahaha"

"Tau lah, mau pulang"

"Eh, jangan pulang dulu atuh. Sini mampir"

"Oke"

Ketahuan nih, author yakin si Jellal itu mampir karena pengen dapet minum sama makan gratis. Ternyata rumahnya si Jura Narsis itu lumayan besar juga, padahal dari luar rumahnya itu butut minta ampun. Jellal duduk dikursi sedangkan si Jura Narsis lagi bikin sirup. Lagi-lagi si Jellal pepes, maksudnya apes. Kursi yang dia duduki taunya bobrok.

BRAKKKK!

Jellal jatuh dari kursi dengan keadaan yang baik-baik saja sebenarnya. Jura Narsis pun datang dan menaruh sirup tersebut di meja.

"Jellal, kamu baik-baik aja? Kayaknya sih ia, ngapain ya aku nanya"

"-_-" Bad poker face

"Duduk disofa atuh"

"No, saya duduk diubin aja. Tau-tau ntar sofanya roboh juga lagi"

"Apa?! Kamu ngatain sofa saya? Dasar tidak berperikesofaan, ini sofa mahal tau"

"Harganya berapa?"

"Nah itu, aku juga gak tau. Ini kan sofanya dikasih orang"

"Jelas-jelas sofa butut gitu dibilang mahal, mau aja ditipu"

"Ngomong apa kamu?"

"Gak, lupakan"

"Nih sirupnya minum"

Pas Jellal minum sirupnya, langsung aja dia muntahin lagi ke gelasnya. Jorok ih si Jellal, jangan ditiru ye. Dia memuntahkannya karena tuh sirup rasanya aneh banget, kayak rasa cat gitu.

"Bapak mau ngeracunin saya ya!"

"Ngeracunin apaan?"

"Rasa sirupnya aneh banget, kayak cat"

"Oh itu, itu bukan sirup. Sirupnya abis, jadi gantinya air putih dicampur perwarna makanan deh"

"Buset ah, gile lu ndrooo"

"Namaku Jura Narsis, eh salah Narkis bukan gile lu ndrooo. Bersyukurlah sudah dapat minum gratis, itu kan bukan pewarna tekstil jadi aman"

"Tetep aja gak enak. Dasar Troll"

"Kalau gitu, mau buah?"

"Gak, pas dimakan taunya buah mainan lagi entar. Bye"

"Ehh, tunggu"

"Apa lagi? Mau nawarin kue? Ogah, tau-tau pas dimakan bukan kue malah adonan dibentuk kue"

"Bukan itu, sapa juga mau nawarin elu kue. Tas kamu basah kan, sini saya jemur sebagai tanda permintaan maaf"

"Gak perlu, lagian nih tas kosong"

"Lah, kok kosong? Di sekolah ngapain aja kamu?"

"Ya, belajar biasa atuh ya. Aku tuh gak bawa buku pelajaran, tapi bawa majalah sama komik, terus disita, makanya sekarang nih tas kosong"

"Capcay deh, lah itu kotak pensil?"

"Gak punya, pulpen mah minjem aja dari temen kalau gak nyolong" Ketahuan Jellal cita-citanya mau jadi maling

"Ya udah, sana pulang"

"Ngusir"

Jellal pun pulang ke rumahnya, disana ada adiknya Wendy yang sudah menunggu dari seabad yang lalu. Gak lah, baru beberapa menit kok. Jellal sendiri cuek bebek melihat adiknya, maksudnya adiknya kayak bebek jadi dia cuek kwkwkw.

"Kak, aku lapar"

"Mau makan apa?" Tanya Jellal cuek

"Mie!"

"Mie, ma, mi, ma. Mie mulu, entar rambut kamu keriting lho atau malah rambut kamu jadi mie entar"

"Itu mah bohong"

"Terserah mau percaya atau enggak, kalau mau mie ya masak sendiri"

"Kan mie instantnya abis, kakak gimana sih"

"Abis? Oh abis" Gak peduli sama sekali

"Ahh, kakak ini"

"Udahlah dari kemarin mie mulu, bosen tau! Sekalian aja kamu mandi kuah mie, biar puas tuh"

"-_-"

Karena Jellal juga udah laper, dia memutuskan untuk memasak sesuatu. Dia gak masak Syahrini kok, lagian Jellal kan ga kanibal ^_^ Setelah selesai ia menaruh makanan yang telah ia buat dimeja makan.

"Nih, makan"

Mau tau gak apa makananya? Ayam sama nasi! Lebih tepatnya sih nasi yang dibentuk jadi ayam :D Wendy sendiri hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa.

"Kakak, ini mah nasi yang dibentuk ayam. Sama aja bohong atuh makan nasi juga"

"Udah lah, syukuri aja. Ga ada lho yang sehebat kakak, bisa bikin nasi dari ayam tanpa alat bentuk"

"Pantesan lama -_-"

"Dah makan gih, tambah kecap enak lho. Jadi ayam kecap"

"Kakak aja yang makan!"

Wendy pun masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintunya sampai terbelah dua. Saking keselnya kali ya wkwkwkw, Jellal sendiri hanya diam sambil memandangi makanan yang ia buat dan akhirnya ia malah tertidur karena dihipnotis oleh makanannya. Baru tau makanan bisa menghipnotis orang, tiba-tiba Wendy balik lagi ke dapur.

"Kakak, kakak"

"Apa?"

"Kita mesen makanan aja"

"Ga ada uang, boke"

"Memang uangnya kakak beliin apa?"

"Uangnya dimakan ATM" Padahal dijajanin di sekolah sampe kantongnya bolong

"Itu mah uangnya ada di ATM atuh -_-"

"Ya, tapi kan dipegang mami tabungannya, gimana sihh"

"Terus gimana?"

"Dah lah, kita puasa aja hari ini. Tuhan kayaknya ga menghendaki kita untuk makan"

"Kakak emang tau darimana?"

"Tau aja, kakak kan pinter" Padahal mah Jellal sok tau

KRINNNGG….KRINNG…..

"Biar aku yang angkat" Kata Wendy

Wendy mungkin berpikir kalau itu maminya, emang bener sih itu maminya. Kita intip yuk apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Halo"

"Halo, ini Wendy ya?'"

"Iya ma, mami kapan pulang?"

"Mami gak akan pulang hari ini, mami sibuk banget. Udah dulu ya, bye"

"Tunggu ma…"

Telponnya pun ditutup. Karena penasaran, Jellal bertanya ke Wendy siapa yang tadi menelpon. Ia sangat histeris melihat wajah Wendy yang kayak orang gak makan 30 hari.

"Kenapa? Sapa yang nelpon?"

"Mami"

"Terus mami ngomong apa? Wajah kamu kayak orang gak makan 30 hari aja deh"

"Aku kelaperan tau! Mami ngomong gak akan pulang hari ini"

"Oh, bener kan kata kakak. Tuhan gak menghendaki kita untuk makan. Kakak mau tanya, mending makan ayam dibentuk nasi atau makan beling?"

"Kakak tega banget sih, masa aku disuruh makan beling, aku kan bukan kuda lumping"

"Makanya mending makan ayam dari nasi kan?"

"Gak, aku gak akan makan dua-duanya"

"Ya udah, anggap aja kamu diet"

"Emang aku gemuk?"

"Ya gemuk, kayak baboon hahahhaa" Bercanda keterlaluan

Mendengar perkataan Jellal, langsung aja Wendy nangis bombay. Dia balik ke kamarnya dan kini pintunya ia belah empat, bahkan cerminnya ia hancurin sampe berkeping-keping. Jellal juga balik ke kamarnya dan main game online sampe matanya bengkak :v Esok harinya, seharusnya ia sekolah malahan dia ketiduran didepan komputer yang masih menyala, sedangkan Wendy malah gigit-gigit selimut saking kelaperan, mungkin dia pikir itu biskuit selimut lapis keju. Benar-benar kasihan...

Tamat…

A/N : Bikin nih cerita ketawa2 sendiri aku, lucu gak? Kpn2 ak bikin lagi wkwkwkw. RnR please :D Makasih udh mw baca


End file.
